An information processing system including an external device to which a recording medium is attached and a single information processing terminal connected to the external device is known. In the information processing system, if an attaching state of the recording medium for the external device is changed, the information processing terminal indicates a notification of the change of the attaching state of the recording medium in the external device.
JP-A-2005-209288 describes one example of such information processing system. This information processing system includes a personal computer and a CD-ROM drive externally connected to the personal computer. In this information processing system, the personal computer periodically requests to the CD-ROM drive for information that indicates the attaching state of the CD-ROM. In response to the request, the CD-ROM drive transmits the information that indicates the attaching state of the CD-ROM to the personal computer. When this information is received, the personal computer notifies the user of the attaching state of the CD-ROM.